Second Chances
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It had been a rocky road since the start when they first met and he had been looking for an opportunity to make it up to her. No matter how hard he tried, she avoided him like the plague. Unfortunately, this wasn't the way he wanted it to go. It wasn't the right time or place but they would have to make it work. Sequel to First Impressions!


**Second Chances**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **Summary: It had been a rocky road since the start when they first met and he had been looking for an opportunity to make it up to her. No matter how hard he tried, she avoided him like the plague. Unfortunately, this wasn't the way he wanted it to go. It wasn't the right time or place but they would have to make it work. Sequel to First Impressions!**

…

* * *

...

For the upteenth time, Steve Rogers tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. It was a rental and the material was rough and stiff, not to mention cut a little too tightly for his taste. It made it hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand. The ear piece he was wearing started to buzz with static and he could hear Maria Hill on the other end, notifying him that his partner would arrive within the next few minutes.

 _Try to relax, Captain,_ Maria's voice echoed in his ear.

"Easier said than done," Steve replied while fingering the diamond cufflinks at his wrist. This was all too high profile for him. Steve fought the urge to run his fingers through his hair, a very common habit when he was nervous, as he worried that he might accidentally hit the mask which distorted his features and gave him another's face to wear for the night. "You sure there was no one else that could pull this off? Clint and Natasha? Tony?"

 _They are preoccupied with other missions,_ Maria responded and Steve could almost hear the eye roll in her tone of voice. _I know it's not your scene so that's why we're sending someone in with you. Just try to manage for the night._

"I'll do my best," Steve responded while shifting his weight from one foot to the other while he waited near the doorway for his partner to arrive. "How will I know them when I see them?"

 _Trust me you'll know,_ Maria assured and something in her voice had his head lifting and brow cocking in confusion at the vague response. _Just try not to piss her off tonight and you should survive._

It took Steve only a few seconds to realize exactly who Maria was referring to and he gulped as the image of a silver haired goddess flashed to the front of his mind. Almost as if thinking of her could conjour her, Steve saw her enter through the front entrance. Long platinum silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail with intricate curls and the occasional small braids decorating the area surrounding the ponytail. The long, thick strands of silk trailing down her back were curled, making it fall just past her trim waist. Diamonds glittered off her ears, neck, and left wrist, sparkling in the light of the grand hotel's main entrance.

"Wow," Steve whispered as his jaw dropped once his eyes registered the rest of what she was wearing. Sparkling silver shimmered with every shift of her body. Pale shoulders were left bare in the off the shoulder, cap sleeve gown which hugged her chest and hips to flare out the bottom. A slit on the right exposed her leg from mid-thigh down and Steve suddenly felt very warm in his tux.

 _You okay, Captain? Your vitals are increasing rapidly,_ Maria Hill's voice interrupted his train of thought and Steve cursed the fact that his suit, which he was wearing under the tux, was fitted with tech to monitor his vital signs among other things.

"I'm fine," Steve spoke after coughing to clear his throat and open his airways which suddenly felt restricted. "Serenity just showed up."

 _Correction, Usagi just showed up,_ Maria corrected him just before the silver haired beauty finished sauntering her way towards him. Her silver stiletto heels tapping against the fine marble flooring drowned out the other noise around them as he focused on her radiating form.

"So good to see you again, Steven," Serenity's voice was a soothing melody to his ears. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but the limo had a flat on the way over." When Steve failed to respond at first, Serenity grinned and reached out a hand to trail down his arm, stopping it's descent momentarily to pinch the Captain. She felt his arm flinch but no outward sign reflected his discomfort from her action.

"It's fine," Steve stammered while offering his arm to her when he realized that several pairs of eyes were on them currently. Correction. Several pair of male eyes were locked onto his partner and "date" for the evening. As her small hand slid through his arm, Steve felt something similar to small electrical sparks shoot up his arms. "I'm glad you were able to make it here safely."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Her smile seemed forced and Steve recalled the last time he was this close to her he had unintentionally insulted her by implying that she was a hooker. Steve led the two of them through the main lobby of the hotel and towards a grand ballroom that was being reserved for the event which had warranted the attention of SHIELD.

"I take it you knew what you were getting into tonight?" Steve questioned as he led her down a grand staircase to the main floor which was filled with couples either dancing or mingling with others.

"I knew what I was supposed to be doing but they conveniently left out who would be assisting me with that tonight," She smiled and nodded her head towards those that greeted her. As a waiter passed them by with a tray filled with full glasses of champagne, her hand shot out to retrieve a glass and bring it to her lips. The glass was quickly emptied and Steve raised a brow in silent concern. "I'll need it just in case you decide to say something stupid tonight. Afterall, it would blow our cover if I strangled you before the night is over." Her smile was that same sugary sweet smile from the first night.

"You're serious?" Steve questioned but was interrupted as the band began to play a song which caused nearby couples to converge around the two.

"Shall we?" She questioned while abandoning her glass to another passing waiter and turning towards Steve expectantly. He was hypersensitive to just how close she was to him as every breath she took caused her breast to brush against his chest. "Move it, Cap." Serenity growled lowly when Steve failed to initiate contact and start the dance, drawing attention from nearby couples.

"O-Oh, Sorry!" Steve blushed as he reached one hand for hers and the other slid down her back to rest at the curve of her spine. Every point of contact made his skin come alive with small electrical sparks that momentarily took his breath away. He felt himself blushing and wondered if it reflected in the holographic mask he wore. If so, nothing on her face told him it did.

"I'm supposed to be your date, Steven, not your mother," Serenity smiled sweetly at him while using her hand on his shoulder to tug him closer. "At least try to pretend that you are interested in me."

 _Heads up,_ Maria Hill's voice broke through to the two of them. _Your target just arrived._

"Very public and open place to make an exchange," Serenity grinned while she and Steve took turns watching their target during the dance. Her warm breath brushed across his neck as she spoke softly into his ear to avoid being overheard. "Any idea how they got their hands on alien tech in the first place?"

"A lot of stuff went missing after Loki's failed attack on New York," Steve replied just as softly and quietly.

"Whose fault is that I wonder?" Serenity responded sarcastically while rolling her eyes followed quickly by a scoff as their target disappeared into the crowd. "I've lost visual. We may need to split up to find him again."

"Don't go too far," Steve warned as they ended their dance and he escorted her off the floor. "It will look suspicious."

"Will it?" Serenity grinned as she stared up at him. Without breaking eye contact, Serenity stepped to the side and right in front of the path of a waiter carrying a tray of Hor d'oeuvres. Her movement was so sudden the young man didn't have enough time to react and he crashed into her, causing creme fraiche and caviar tartlets to rain down upon her and smear the front of her dress.

"I'm so, so sorry!" The poor young man was horrified as he quickly grabbed a cloth napkin and attempted to help clean off the front of her dress. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Serenity smiled while cupping his hand and taking the cloth napkin from him. "It is only a dress." She smiled as the young man blushed upon realizing he had been wiping off her breasts. "Could you direct me to the nearest powder room so that I can clean up in private?" So horrified the young man nodded and offered to escort her, but Serenity insisted he point her in the right direction so he could clean up as well.

"I will return shortly, darling," Serenity sent a million watt smile towards Steve which had him frozen in place. "Don't forget about me while I'm gone."

"Impossible," Steve spoke honestly as Serenity disappeared into the crowd. A group of staff was approaching to help clean up the spilled mess to ensure the rest of the event went on uninterrupted. Taking this distraction as his cue, Steve slipped into the crowd and attempted to locate his target.

Serenity managed to clean off the front of her expensive dress without too much fuss and quickly ascended the grand staircase she and Steve had descended earlier. A secondary level had been decorated and prepared for the event but less people had found their way to it as most of the food and wine lay on the first floor. Keeping a good distance from the edge of the second floor, Serenity's sharp eyes scanned for the head of salt-and-pepper hair with a growing bald spot. He had entered wearing a light grey tux with deep burgundy red tie which would complement the man's olive skin tone. It took a while, but from her vantage point, Serenity located him near the back of the room where glass doors opened to a view and access to lush gardens.

"He's headed out to the back," Serenity notified Maria and Steve and Serenity caught sight of Steve changing directions and following behind the target. Given the amount of people on the floor and the new song starting, Serenity knew it would take Steve some time to make his way without drawing attention. As for herself, Serenity picked up her pace as a matching set of doors would lead to a balcony looking over the gardens at the back of the hotel. It was a rather chilly night so not many people had ventured outside and Serenity took advantage of that by slipping through the glass doors and to the edge of the balcony. What Serenity failed to notice as she slipped out was Steve being intercepted by several admirers who vied for his attention as the next song began to play.

He had managed to descend another set of stairs and make his way towards the center of the garden where a grand fountain was encased in large, flowering shrubs and lush trees of green. Knowing she could easily be seen should she attempt to jump from her current location, Serenity eased to the side of the balcony and gave a quick scan of her surroundings both on her level and the one below. Gathering her dress in her hands to give her more room to move, Serenity scaled the railing and using Pluto's power to summon a portal, she stepped off the railing to drop into the portal. Another portal opened down below to the edge of the hotel where a thick patch of shadows afforded her privacy to reemerge.

Moving through the shadows and weaving through the various flora, Serenity crept silently towards the center of the gardens, ensuring that her steps were muffled by the soft ground as she avoided the cobblestone walkway that her target had taken. There was still no sign of the Captain, but Serenity knew their time was limited. They needed proof of the exchange and then needed to bag and tag both the buyer and the seller. After all, Chitauri technology in the wrong hands could mean serious trouble on the streets. Serenity found her target standing in front of the grand, white marble statue in which a statue of the Goddess Aphrodite stood proud in the middle, surrounded by cherubs. He stood alone with phone in hand and thumbs flying over the touch screen.

Serenity began to feel uneasy as her target stood there without anyone else nearby to approach and initiate the trade. Were they wrong? Just when she was tempted to contact Maria, the phone vibrated and her target answered.

"Transfer was complete," His voice held a slight italian accent. "Where are you?"

Serenity couldn't hear the other end of the line but her eyes scanned the man's facial features. So far he was still calm. Weary, but calm. The phone call was ended shortly without additional response from his end. Serenity's head cocked to the side as she noticed the target's attention zero in on the statue.

"Where are you Steve?" Serenity whispered as an uneasy feeling settled over her shoulders. None of this was making any sense.

 _Unfortunately you are on your own at the moment,_ Maria Hill's voice responded over the com. _The Cap is in a tight situation of his own._

Serenity silently cursed the man every name in every language she knew and could remember. Pulled from her thoughts, Serenity noticed the man step into the fountain and reach a hand towards Aphrodite's head. Leaning forward, Serenity struggled to get a closer look without giving away her position. Eyes narrowed as she noticed the man reach to cup Aphrodite's face, fingers skimming the marble jawline until a whizzing noise was heard and suddenly something popped out of Aphrodite's mouth.

While her position didn't offer her the most optimal vantage point, Serenity thought she saw the flash of a key card. "The hell?" Serenity spoke loud enough for her voice to carry over the com.

 _Language,_ Captain's voice echoed back and Serenity let out a very unlady like snort.

"Who's there?!" Her target called out as he had freed himself from the fountain and was currently making his way back to the main event. Apparently he was close enough or spooked enough to catch even the slightest of sounds.

"Damn you, Steve," Serenity cursed under her breath and decided to take her chance and try her hand at acting.

Reaching into her Subspace pocket, she pulled out a small shooter of Tequila and quickly dabbed some on her wrist, chest, and neck. Swirling the remainder in her mouth, she spit it out, knowing alcohol was her kryptonite. Standing she cast off one shoe and tugged the top of her dress.

"I said come out!" The guy had put away the card and was reaching for something else in his coat pocket. Stumbling through the bushes, Serenity tumbled to the ground and let out a whimsical giggle interrupted by a dainty hiccup.

"Oops," Sparkling blue eyes locked with dark green ones. "Hi!" She waved before pushing herself back to her feet only to stumble to the side and sway as she _struggled_ to regain her balance. "What's a girl gotta do to find a place to pee around here?" She staggered towards the man who looked shocked to see her. He freed his hand, and Serenity breathed a silent sigh of relief when his hand came out empty.

"Can you help me?" She threw herself at him, ensuring her breasts pressed up against his chest, causing them to swell and threatened to spill out of her dress. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "I really need to pee…" She pouted while leaning against him.

"You're drunk," The man responded as he tilted his head away at the strong smell of tequila coming from her yet his eyes darted to her breasts. Whatever concern he may have had at her seeing or hearing anything was being replaced by interest by the second.

"No I'm not," Serenity slurred her words followed by another hiccup. "I only had ….like… four drinks! Hey, want to know a secret?" She stood up on her tip toes and allowed one of her hands to trail down his chest, fingers tracing small patterns over the left side of his chest, right where the key card should be.

She noticed he stiffened and knew it was in part to how close her hand was to his hidden treasure. "You're a lot sexier than the guy that brought me here…" Her hand grabbed his tie and yanked him down closer to her so she could whisper in his ear while her other hand trailed down his chest, nails digging into the fabric of his tux to hook and tug on the belt of his pants suggestively.

"Want to enjoy our own _private_ event?" She could feel him grin as he leaned down to run his nose along the curve of her neck. It took every ounce of will power for Serenity not to shiver in disgust and give away her true state of mind.

"Hey!" Serenity froze and the man she currently was pressed against quickly pulled away from her. "What's going on here?" It was Steve and he had the absolute worse timing! Serenity had been within an inch of swiping that card off of him! "What are you doing with my girl?"

The target turned away from her to face down Steve. His hand was reaching back into his jacket, most likely to retrieve a weapon and Serenity tapped him on the shoulder. When that went ignored, she turned to the side and kicked out with her leg, nailing him in the bend of the knee and sending him to his knees. That drew his attention and as he turned to look back at her, she drew back her fist and connected it to his temple, successfully knocking him out and to the ground.

"Restrain yourself, Sere-Usagi," Steve corrected knowing they could still be seen by any passer by.

"Really?" Serenity rolled her eyes while dropping down into a low crouch to search through his jacket and retrieve the desired object and cell phone. Retrieving her Mercury computer, Serenity hooked it up to the man's phone and quickly unlocked the device. "Wow," She whistled while disconnecting Mercury's computer and stashing it back to the Subspace pocket. "He paid a pretty penny to get a hold of this key." She held it up between two fingers for Steve to see. "Over 2.5 Billion to be exact."

"Where would he get that kind of money?" Steve wondered as their research on him didn't turn up a high profile like that.

"He's probably a middle man," Serenity responded while inspecting the key and noting the hotel's logo stamped on one side. "This is a room key."

"Which room?" Steve questioned while taking the key from her.

"It doesn't exactly say so we'll have to improvise," Serenity shrugged. "I'll find out the room while you take care of him." She grinned while nudging the unconscious man with her foot. He was already developing a bruise and Serenity couldn't help feeling a bit proud and cocky about that.

"How exactly do you plan to do that? I doubt the hotel staff will fancy you pulling the same stunt on some of the male employees." Steve replied and quickly realized exactly how that sounded. Even if he hadn't realized it himself, the look Serenity was sending him was enough to make hell freeze over.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Save it, Rogers," Serenity growled while tugging her dress back in place and sliding the key card between her dress and her breast while she attempted to make herself presentable enough to re-enter the hotel. "Take care of him while I get the room number. I'll let you know over com where to reach me."

"Serenity!" Steve called as a portal opened and she marched through it with the second level balcony in mind.

 _Smooth, Captain,_ Maria's voice echoed over com. _If she didn't hate you before, you can bets he does now!_ Steve hung his head and felt a migraine coming along. Why couldn't he say the right thing around her?

"Send in a team to retrieve out guy," Steve responded as he tossed the target over his shoulders and headed towards the far end of the garden. "I'm dropping him off at the retrieval point."

 _Got it_ , Maria responded before silence took over the com. It would be several more minutes before Serenity's voice echoed to fill the silence.

"Room 1109," Her tone was clipped. "Meet me there and make it quick."

"On my way," Steve groaned as he maneuvered through the crowd and out to the lobby towards the elevator. The room was on the top floor, one of two suites and Serenity was standing in front of the elevator when Steve arrived and the doors opened.

"Ready?" She didn't even look at him as she slid the key into the slot and waited for the light to flash green. "In case you were wondering, I pretended to be so drunk that I forgot my room number."

Steve wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded his head in thanks as Serenity retrieved his shield from her Subspace pocket before opening the door. The two were on guard and ready for any kind of attack but were pleasantly surprised to find the room devoid of any and all furniture and other garnishes, but filled to the brim in boxes. Cutting into one, various objects poured out and all of them looked Chitauri in nature.

"Mission complete," Serenity responded. "We have the payload and I'm bringing the phone to Tony so he can hack it and back track the payment. Our guy was just a middleman." Serenity responded before cutting her transmission and opening another portal. "Think you can handle this until the backup arrives, Rogers?"

She didn't wait for him to reply before jumping through the portal and leaving him standing alone in a room full of illegal technology and weapons. Steve silently hoped and prayed that Tony didn't catch wind of this. He'd never hear the end of it!

…

* * *

...

 **There will be a third part, but not anytime soon!**

 **RxR if you want the sequel to the sequel!**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
